The Multiple Universe Expansion
by famousindafuture
Summary: Sheldon, while away discovers how to uncover the many universes he has only dreamed about. But will watching various versions of himself make him more, or less comfortable with his life, and his own universe around him? SHAMY AU'S. Now taking requests.
1. The Show Begins

Sheldon was in hell. Burning, straight from the furnace, biblical hell. If this wasn't the hell his mother spoke of in all her "come to Jesus" lectures, he had no idea what was.

When he finally figured out that he could prove that there was more than one universe, Sheldon prepared himself. He prepared himself for all the new found fame and glory he would receive for his advancements in the world of science. He prepared himself for all the interviews, lectures and symposiums he would soon have to attend to explain his genius. But more than that he was prepared to truly see all versions of himself. He was prepared to go where no man had gone before- other universes and dimensions. He was prepared to see all his different life paths, whatever they may be.

Yes he was aware that all universes had different codes and variables that held him together. What made him majestic in one universe might be gone in the next. So he had prepared himself for all the new found horrors and sights that awaited him. For all he knew some versions of him could be composed of spinach, some versions of him could be religious, and some of him could even be…dare he even think it… menial doctors in human health. But never, never in all of his preparing could have he imagined the first Sheldon he would see, in all the wide universes, would be sitting on a bench donned in a dark blue velvet unitard.

Oh no, this was not what he had prepared himself for. Yet there he was, in a universe not completely unlike his own while another version of him- with the same hair, same smile, same height, sat on a bench in one piece of tight fitting fabric and tan ice skates. Yes, Sheldon decided, that was the worst possible thing he could imagine.

A door clattered in the room as it hit the wall behind it, as a couple barged in yelling at each other in a language Sheldon had never heard before. Or maybe he had, but the females pitch was so high and fast it hardly seemed like any distinguishable language he could make out. The girl was a lanky pale red head her bun so tight it seemed to be pulling her scalp towards her face. Her face was turning the color of her hair as she hit her counterpart repeatedly with her fists. Her partner, a lanky tall blonde man with far too much blush on, started grunting back in low tones. Sheldon looked around the room but as far as he could tell he was the only one noticing the outburst. People scattered by, talking in louder tones to be heard over whatever extra noise the couple provided. There were people reading over programs, girls practicing what looked like dance moves in a corner, a man counting beats loudly as he added more hair gel to his coiffed hair. The other version of himself didn't even look up from the empty void he was staring into. The couple in the corner kept getting more and more heated until soon a man in a black sweat suit was started trying to get the redhead under control. Sheldon watched as she continued yelling, and struggling against the bigger man. No matter how he tried to hug, pull, and drag he couldn't seem to carry her away from the man she was yelling at, who gradually raised his pitch until he was yelling in frustration.

It was at this point he saw his counter part look up when the females restroom door behind his bench opened and shut. The girl walking out was clearly an Amy look alike, except for the lack of glasses and hair difference. Instead of Amy's long hair she had a short black bob that came right under her ears. She was wearing a matching outfit of dark blue velvet with a white trim. Her makeup was less dramatic than all the women in the room, but still pronounced with bright red lips and dark eyeliner. Penny had once tried to explain to Sheldon that the eye liner style was called a cat eye, but it certainly didn't make this Amy's eyes look like a cat. She instead looked like a little pixie. Short, whimsical, and her chest covered in glitter.

Sheldon hadn't been prepared for this. He knew, going to other universes his counterparts might have a small chance of running into people he knew, but he had never considered that maybe the people in all universes were tied somehow. He thought the chances of one Amy and one Sheldon knowing each other were slim, yet here were two different Amy and Sheldon's somehow intertwined again. He looked around at the faces, wondering if Leonard or Penny were going to come out of the woodwork, but no one else looked familiar. The only two faces he knew were the two people in ridiculous tight blue outfits now sitting next to each other. He watched as the other version of him handed the other version of Amy a breath mint, and she took it without question. She smiled at him shyly and placed it into her mouth, sucking on the mint as opposed to chewing on it. Her eyes followed the original fighting couple, as the redheaded girl was being dragged out of the room.

"You look beautiful." The other version of him said quietly and he watched as both of their cheeks flushed. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a short bald man who ran up to them excitedly. Like the man that had pulled the other couple apart earlier, he was wearing a tracksuit, but unlike the other man he reeked of whiskey and mothballs. His eyes also possessed a maniac quality to them.

"You two are on deck!" The man said in another weird accent Sheldon couldn't place. The closest it sounded was to Russian, but even then Sheldon thought it couldn't be a precise match.

He watched as the other version of him, stood up and offered his hand down to the spite Amy. She smiled up at shyly and allowed his strength to propel her upwards. They walked together toward a rink. Sheldon, following his counterparts, couldn't help but notice the way the two of them were intertwined but not. Every time Amy would look up at the other Sheldon, his eyes would meet hers, and then one would look away sheepishly. Then a couple seconds later, the other Sheldon eyes would inevitably be drawn to her, until that very second that she looked back at him and they would both look away again. And if that wasn't bad enough their hands were driving him insane as well. They kept brushing up against each other like two wheat strands on a hot day. Yet as often as they touched, or brushed neither one seemed to take hold of the other. They just seemed happy to orbit around each other. Sheldon never thought he would want him and Amy to hold hands as bad as he did at that moment, if only so they would stop being so indecisive. But as it was he had no choice but to watch them play tag with their pinkies as he followed them to a box outside the rink.

On the ice he could see two people skating away to some sassy salsa tango. The girl in the routine, with her blonde bun and short red skirt kept winking at the audience, or shaking her hips with every flick of the skate. And the boy behind her was positively flamboyant with his hip thrusts. Sheldon did have to admit they were upbeat and interesting to watch, but the matter itself made his chest start hurting. Was this what his routine would look like? No one in any world should ever see Sheldon Cooper shaking his hips. The last thing Sheldon wanted to see himself as was an ice Ken doll. Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the closing notes to the routine, marking the end of it's cheesiness and obvious sexual overtones. Based on the applause Sheldon gathered not everyone around him felt the same way he did about the routine and he could assume they achieved whatever was desired of them in this competition.

He watched as the theatrical couple swept into the box to receive scores. His and Amy's doppelgangers stood and started to walk over to the same box, marking that it was close to their turn. He watched as the other him led the other Amy by the small of her back through the crowd. Every time he slightly turned to avoid someone, she followed his gesture without question. And it reminded Sheldon of his own Amy. But his own Amy never relied on Sheldon to lead the way. She instead would take his hand and use her small shape to maneuver her way through crowds. Sheldon idly wondered which one Amy would like a better- being led or leading.

The blonde girl with the tight bun was exiting the box smiling, as his mother would say, like a cat that had just ate a canary. She looked at Amy in a way, that didn't settle in his stomach well, and apparently the other him had the same reaction. He watched as he shifted the other Amy to the outside of him, right as the girl purposefully bumped into where Amy would have been. She walked past without apology, her hips seeming to sway even more with confidence as she walked away. Besides being slammed into by a girl half his size, the other him didn't even scowl. Even when his Amy looked up at him with a sorry expression, he just shrugged his arm out and smiled at her confidently. This seemed to ease the other Amy's mind and she leaned into him a little bit, but not close enough to touch.

"Now remember- you two are going to take it all." The bald man was saying to the couple over the noise of the crowd talking loudly. Sheldon could see a camera across the rink facing them, the three of them in the little box, but it wasn't close enough to pick up any sounds as far as Sheldon could tell. "They had sex appeal but you two have talent. And in my book that counts for a lot more." Sheldon watched as the pair clasped hands tightly at that and for once he was relieved they at least seemed to have made a decision on the hand front.

"Just remember." The bald man continued. "You two are hopelessly in love." At that the couple looked at each other in shock, or something akin to embarrassment before sheepishly looking away from each other. Even from far away, Sheldon was certain the camera could pick up on the blush covering both of their faces. They lit up bright red. "Just be Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Orpheus and Eurydice, and every couple that loved each other so desperately but couldn't act on it." The speech hardly seemed over to Sheldon but the couple merely looked at each other, smiled softly and nodded. They took a breath in unison, and then turned at the same time to face their fate. He watched as they slowly skated out on the ice, their hands linked so tight that he wasn't sure if anyone could tell where one hand stopped and the other begun.

Sheldon found, in spite of himself, he was holding his breathe with the rest of the audience while a suspenseful quiet fell across the room. And then it started, the music, swelling and building with the story it was yearning to tell. He watched as Amy skated in and out of his arms, her long legs and arms gracefully embracing him, pulling him near, spinning away. He watched as he longingly stroked her face, pulled her in, and then raised her like a queen, holding her tight in their own little bubble. He watched the couple breathe in and out as a group, each move happening so effortlessly. Unlike the couple before, it wasn't showmanship, or moves- it wasn't a hippie dippie circus. They didn't look to the audience for gasps and shocks, they moved into each other and every glance they gave, every gentle touch seemed to inspire the next move they made. Like the dance was being created in their own private world.

Sheldon found himself transfixed with every lift, every slight turn, and every reach that the couple seemed to share between them. Every move was a tale, a paintbrush painting an intimate moment, every gasp part of a story. Like everyone else, Sheldon's heart stopped when Amy was raised, spun and then lifted on his back. Her arms were wide as if to welcome the world around her, the breeze moving against her as she teetered on only his shoulders across the expanse of the rink. He should have been interested in looking at himself, but like everyone around him his eyes stayed glued to this Amy. His eyes noted every dip of her long legs, every spin careening towards the other him and couldn't keep his eyes off of every rise and fall of her chest. When they were done, the audience didn't make a sound. The silence sat heavy on each person, while they ingested what had just happened, what they had just witnessed. Then a collective acceptance rang out. Sheldon knew it wasn't him, but still he felt himself puffing out his chest with pride at every whoop and cheer.

The two of them looked at each other with looks of pure euphoria. Sheldon could only imagine that's what his face would look like after he won the Nobel Prize. But whatever just happened in this universe it seemed to be akin to his Sheldon's main goal. Just as Amy was dipping low to give yet another bow, the crowd watched as one foot slid out behind her and she toppled forward slightly on her face. The other him was quick to reach out to her, and steady her again. The audience laughed a little, but somehow the trip broke the spell they had so artfully wove. The other Sheldon skated her over to the same box and they sat down. As soon as they reentered the floodgates opened to a collective frenzy. It was as if everyone in the crowd decided to talk right at the same time in the room.

Everyone expect him and the Amy whose smile was strained as she was carefully placed on the bench next to his doppelganger. He watched as her smile slowly turned into a grimace. The other him noticed as well and was quick to look at her, worried by her onset countenance.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured, and instantly tried to hide her face in her hands. The other him was quick to kneel before her and grab her hands. He could tell he was about to say something but she continued "They can judge us on that trip it doesn't matter that it was after, it was still part of the performance. It's a collective whole."

"No." The other him stated quite loudly and definitively. "Don't you ever be sorry. You did nothing wrong." She opened her mouth to contradict him but he instead took her face into his hands. "Tonight you were Juliet, Aphrodite, Helen, and the beautiful Carrie Walters. Every single man in that audience fell in love with you tonight. What ever happens, I am proud to call you my Carrie."

Sheldon watched as this Amy blinked in shock. But before she could respond the bald man was yelling at them to sit and listen to their results. Sheldon watched as a collective hush went over the crowd. The other version of him held out his hand, and the Amy, or rather Carrie took it. Their hands were clasped so tightly Sheldon could see both of their knuckles turning white. He watched as the other him sat as close to her as he possibly could, and blushed at their intertwined hands. Right before the results were announced, Sheldon felt a pull, pulling him to yet another world, another him before he could know whether or not this one got his happy ending or not.

/watch?v=lE4TbwxMsCA

Used this as a reference...


	2. The War Begins

**Thank you so much for your three reviews! I appreciate it. This one was fun to write. As always, I don't own anything and I am looking for a BETA. So if you know anyone- please send them my way. As always reviews make me write more often. Just a hint. ;)**

The first thing he saw as the world came to emerge around him was sunlight. It was beating down in the parking lot around him, all except for where one door was located. It was clear the door was an exit to some building, a fire escape or just a back door, he couldn't be sure. The building itself spanned at least a block, and had no windows or any other exits by it. And right in front of the only door he could see was himself. Or another version of himself. This version of him was what Penny would call "beefier". His face appeared to be full, and his jawline pronounced. His outfit was dark, black, and thick. He was wearing sunglasses, even though he was standing in the shadow of the wall. His hands were behind his back, frozen as random noises kept coming from his walkie talkie on his belt.

Instantly Sheldon's mind went to Men in Black. This was much more his scene than the ice skating rink. And his mind started running with possible stories he would be able to tell Leonard about his epic counterpart. He hoped that at any second an alien or hostage came running around the corner so he could see himself in action. But as seconds ticked by, nothing about the scene changed.

Sheldon started walking around the empty parking lot trying to asses where possible targets could come from in the wide expanse. When he came to be ten feet from the edge of the building a force stopped him. He couldn't feel any force stopping him from crossing past the imaginary wall, expect that his feet moved and moved but remained walking in place. He had no choice but to walk back to the middle where the other version of him stood. The universe before had made him believe people somehow couldn't see him. So he allowed himself to get closer to this version of him. He could tell by his counterparts breathing that he was awake, but he just stood by the door frozen. Moments went passed and Sheldon was starting to become anxious. Was this all he would see? Himself just standing watch over a door? At least in the universe before people moved, even if it was artistic mumbo jumbo.

"Zazzles swiftly approaching to Quarters Three. Zazzles entering Quarter Three." The walkie talkie announced at the second the door flew open. Sheldon jumped as something came flying out. After a couple of moments he noticed the something happened to be another version of Amy. He was floored. To see Amy in one universe was statistically significant. Yet, here she was again. But Sheldon was a man of science. Not a man of emotion. A lesser man like Leonard would consider it a sign, but Sheldon knew that it was more than likely a calculatedly probability. Until he could be certain he had to amuse himself with watching as another version of his short brunette girlfriend banged on the wall of the stone building behind her. Even Sheldon could tell the stone was rough and uneven, yet regardless of the reddening of her fist, she didn't even wince. He looked to the other version of him who seemed unmoved, and already had his walkie talkie out.

"Zazzles in Quarter Three. Area secure until pickup."

"Pickup confirmed, seventeen down. Flanked on east and west." Beeped back on the radio static.

"Secure East."

"Secure West."

Sheldon watched himself watch the other Amy as she turned around with her back to the building. But the other version of himself's expression didn't change, even as she lowered herself to the ground in a ball. Sheldon wasn't the king of social interactions but even he knew social protocol dictated some type of statement to acknowledge the girls emotional distress. And since a hot beverage wouldn't be welcome in sweltering parking lot, he should at least say a "there there." But instead he just stood beside her, with his arms crossed behind his back.

This Amy's face was covered, but from what he could tell she looked more like his Amy than the last one he had run into. Her hair was the same length and straight but something was different about it. It wasn't pulled to the side with a bobby clip or pin, but it still somehow looked different. It took him awhile to note that her hair was parted to the left but also wasn't as tightly pulled close to her head. She wasn't wearing glasses, which still made Sheldon feel uncomfortable but she still looked like Amy.

Sheldon couldn't help but be disappointed. He was hoping that his job in this universe would be akin to an intergalactic peace keeper, or at least the keeper of some secret building that housed radioactive weaponry, yet the evidence suggested he was just a mere body guard to a clearly emotionally unstable girl.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I am sad?" Sheldon wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to her questions. Knowing women it could be any myriad of problems. She could have her woman cycle, she could have been broken up with, Penny was once distraught because a fly flew into her mouth. But he knew that he should have answered the question. Instead the other him didn't even acknowledge to have heard her speak. The other Amy seemed to be unmoved by this.

"You might be the only person in the world who has no questions for me." Still no answer.

"Don't you want to ask me how I feel? What I think?" The other him stood still.

"Yes Kerrington I care about your emotional state," She continued in a deep male voice obviously starting to voice his side in their conversation. "My name is…. Bob. And while we are at it, I would love to buy you coffee and tell you all about my side business planting petunias."

There were more moments of silence and she breathed a huge sigh. "You know it's been three years. Seems unfair. Sure you can yell at me, stand outside my shower as I bathe, and watch me cry like a baby but you somehow can't tell me your name. You've talked to me before; I know you have a voice." She stood up and walked over to him. Sheldon couldn't help but notice her outfit. It was a dark blue pinstripe skirt that hugged her hips tighter than all of his Amy's skirts ever had. She had on a matching dark blue fitted blazer, with a cream collared shirt underneath it. She was wearing small blue heels, and every time her head tilted, something in her hair glittered in the fractions of light that spilled into the shadow. It was like seeing his Amy in a lawyer get up. But this "Kerrington" was clearly not of the same temperament as his Amy. "What's your name?"

The silence continued. "All I am asking for is a name. You don't have to ask me how today went. You don't have to ask me if I am alright. Hell you don't even have to elaborate. Just a first name, it's all I'm asking for." Sheldon started to feel nervous because he could feel the frustration rolling off the girls body. "I'm not asking for hobbies, or your detailed history, just tell me your damn name!" Her eyes, which were more pronounced then his Amy's flashed in a look Sheldon recognized as anger. It was the same look countless girls had flashed Howard over the years right before they pummeled him with their purses. And sure enough up went the fists as her tiny frame advanced on her version of him. "What is your fucking name?" She started pummeling her tiny hands into his chest but Sheldon could tell they were barely making an impact, and the jacket itself was absorbing most of the momentum. Yet the other him was unmoved, not even looking at the small ball of fury as she beat him for a solid three minutes. At the end of the three minutes she stopped suddenly taking a couple steps back, She took a huge breath, and allowed her hands to come to her sides. After she studied the bodyguards face, she pursed her lips and walked back over to the door, her body shuttering a little bit with every steadying breath she took.

She sat back down on the ground until she caught her breath. After a while she began running a finger on the pavement besides her, making invisible patterns on the shadows tar.

"I have to lie." She confessed and Sheldon was even more confused. She had to lie about what? "Is that wrong?" She looked up at the other him, as if she honestly expected an answer. Sheldon didn't know why, if she didn't get something out of him while she attacked him it was less likely she would get one now. She seemed to hear his thoughts and nodded to the lack of response. "You know you technically work for me, I'm sure I could pay someone to find out your name." She looked up at the man hovering besides her again and then looked back down at the pavement. "But I'm sure you know I've already tried that. I could just demand it of you." She looked up to the sky, and Sheldon could see some of her eyelashes were stuck together. She reached up to the top of her head and adjusted the headband so her hair wasn't so closely intertwined with it. When she pulled it up Sheldon could see it for what it really was- a green sparkling tiara. It wasn't like the tiara he bought for her when she was mad, this one was intricate, and based on the amount of jewels on it clearly more expensive.

"I demand you, as your Princess, Queen, whatever the hell I am now of Lapania to tell me your name." She stated but his counterpart stayed silent. This silence, unlike the other ones seemed to be too much for her to bear because at that point, actual tears started streaming down her face. She gasped, and the gasp had a moan behind it. Sheldon couldn't be more confused at this point, what was it about knowing or not knowing his name that was putting her in a fit of tears. Yet, even though he knew she was being unreasonable, something tugged on him. For no reason at all, just seeing her eyes filled to the brim with sorrow, and her body shaking slightly he wanted to walk forwards to her. She wasn't even his Amy and he wanted to give her a beverage, or even cuddle with her if she thought it might help. He even felt a strange twinge to reach forward and just place his lips on her forehead.

"It's against protocol." When his counterpart did speak up, the rasp in his voice surprised Sheldon. The girl, Kerrington didn't look shocked at all. She just nodded, and swallowed. Her breathing slowly started to settle down.

"Do you think I am a traitor?" She looked up at him like she would believe whatever he told her. Like his word would be a definitive answer. "I'm sworn to protect these people, and yet….." She breathed again and let her head fall back to the stone behind her. "I've never lied. Not to them, not to myself, not to our government. How am I supposed to get up and tell those people that I think this war is a good idea?

She looked to him, but the other him remained a statue. "I'm not their elected official, I'm not a master of combat. I'm a figurehead. A figurehead that's supposed to get married, have children, smile for news interviews, and tell them all that yes, I stand by their government that they chose. That yes, I believe everything will be okay. And yes, I think our country should march into a battle to protect a nation that has never shown us any mercy. A battle where hundreds of people will undoubtedly loose their lives, and give another country the ability to basically own our asses. For what?"

She looked at him expectantly. "No really for what? Because some greedy and corrupt politician are getting paid by said country for us to go to battle for them? Because they are creating and perpetuating an idea that their rival country has it out for us, when in reality they have reached out to us to try and prove the opposite? How can I shake the hands of grandmothers, fathers, sisters, honest workers, knowing that my silence could possibly send their brothers, spouses, bosses to their deaths? Yet, how do I have any right to stand against their government, the people that they, themselves deemed to be qualified to make these decisions? How do I have any right to create contention or doubt in their brains that could utterly lead to other problems I can't even foresee yet? I have to stand on one side or the other. Do I lie?" And once again she looked at him, but the other Sheldon stood straight as an arrow, with nothing to offer.

"Am I a traitor?" Sheldon would think she would have gotten used to his silence by now. "Can I do this?" No shift of stance had given any indicator that he had heard her. She stood up and Sheldon felt his body tense, certain that Kerrington would result to physical violence again. "Have I failed my country?" She stood, her face coming to his neck with her high heels to propel her. She reached up and snatched his sunglasses off his face. The other him, was looking straight, but what shocked Sheldon was the obvious pain in his eyes. His face muscles were relaxed, but he could see his own discomfort in his blue irises. "Have I?"

Sheldon was getting frustrated at this girl. Didn't she understand protocol at all? Sheldon missed his Amy in that second. His Amy might push and prod, but that was nothing compared to this. She understood his limits. When he jumped at hand contact, she would remove her hand until he decided to grab it again. When she pushed too far, she would walk ten steps back and ask him to cross them back to her. But this girl had no limits. Couldn't she tell that the man wasn't going to respond?

"Please." She begged. A moment passed and Sheldon could only watch her, standing right on top of him, begging him to look at her and answer her. He could see the other him blink, and look over the top of her head.

"It's against protocol." He repeated.

"I won't tell if you don't." His walkie talkie beeped, but nothing followed it. The beeping seemed to alert Kerrington of how close she was to him, and she took a deep breath and backed a couple of steps back. She wiped underneath her eyes, to get rid of any stray makeup and smiled a strained smile. "I'm a terrible figure head. I can't seem to just listen."

At that moment the man nodded, and smiled. Kerrington, when seeing the nod smiled lightly as if he had given her an answer. "You are a terrible listener." He muttered and she laughed a little at the unexpected dialogue.

"It's not like you give me much to listen to." She retorted back. And seeming satisfied she walked over to the wall yet again, but instead of sitting just leaned against it, lost in thought.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." The other Sheldon said looking at her. He hadn't moved from his spot, but he was actually acknowledging the girl. She just looked at him, but if she was shocked, her face didn't betray it. "You are the worst person to be head of security for. The worst. You never listen. I tell you to stop trying to talk to my men, you instead play Little Mermaid trying to guess their names. I tell you to go from point A to point B without interacting with anyone, and you kiss every babies head in the hallway. I tell you to stay behind your podium when you speak, yet you feel it necessary to go out and collect every rose they throw at the front of the stage. I've had to fire eleven men, twelve after your fleeing the stage tonight without backup, because you have a way of just loosing them. We tell you to stay in your car, we find you in the marketplace with a toothless, homeless man telling you how his neighbor stole three chickens from him. We tell you not to do give into peoples demands because it's a guaranteed safety hazard, yet you somehow find a way to sneak five hens into his backyard. You are a pain in my ass, you have no concept of the idea of safety, you act without regard to your station, and you fight with me all the time."

Sheldon was afraid that the girl was going to yell, because as far as he could tell she was a violent creature but instead her lips curved up.. "I could fire you for this" She was actually smirking.

"But you won't." He stated the same way Sheldon would have stated that trains were the best. "Because of all the reasons I've stated- you care. You care about these people. I'm not allowed to have a political opinion. Or give political advice, but I have detailed a lot of people. And I know from experience very few people are the people that the media make them out to be. But if I had the ability to vote for you for Queen, I would. Annoying or not. As would a majority of those people."

"So you are saying I should hire a political advisor and try to advise my country like I was sworn in to do?"

"Transport arriving on East Side." Beeped in from the walkie talkie.

"I am telling you to listen to your damn detail crew before you get yourself killed. Your country needs you." He answered and turned away. She nodded, and Sheldon could tell she was thinking about what he said and making sense of it. She studied him as he studied the black SUV that was coming around the corner. And he pulled out his walkie talkie, missing the smile on Kerringtons face that was directed at him.

"Zazzles loading."

"I hate the name Zazzles." She stated as he opened the door to the front of the vehicle to ensure that the driver was hers. "As my head of security you couldn't have chosen something more interesting like Eagle or Hot Ass?" The other Sheldon didn't respond at all as he checked the trunk. "At some point you ARE going to tell me your name." He opened the door and helped her in.

"Zazzles secure." He said into the walkie talkie as he shut the door. She rolled down the window and Sheldon watched as the other him fixed her with a glare.

"Roll up your bullet proof window."

"Fine fine. But I just wanted to let you know, you look better without the glasses." She held up her hand, showing him that she still had them in her possession. "And don't think I don't know that you are peeking through them at me when you have to guard my shower." She winked, and the other Sheldon didn't even blink. He just reached down to his walkie talkie.

"Driver roll up her window."

The other Amy smiled and threw him his glasses as the window slowly went up. He caught them and talked into his walkie talkie again as the vehicle started driving around the corner. "Zazzles departing." After the vehicle was safely around the corner he watched himself shake his head with a small smirk and put them on his face as another vehicle came around the corner, probably to pick him up. "Of course. The hero always peeks." He grumbled.


	3. The Honeymoon Begins

**Authors Note- Sorry it took so long. I know what's going to happen in the next chapter so I should write that soon. As always your continued support means the world to me. Also if you are following TBLH- that should be updated this week as well. Tell me how to improve! Always willing to listen. **

Sheldon heard screaming, more importantly- he heard Amy screaming. He didn't know how he knew it was her, seeing as he had never heard her scream in any context before, but the noise paralyzed him. The very sound drained his blood of any happiness or contentment, leaving in its wake the cells of fear and dread. His hands felt clammy, and his breath sped up at the very tenor of it. White everywhere, the smell of disinfectant and decaying skin flooded his brain- a scent Sheldon knew meant he was in a hospital. And sure enough, the white tile, the tan plastic frame set on the bed, the white drawers with one fake plant on top of it, and the curtain, currently tied to the left side of the bed. Yes, Sheldon's heart was racing in overdrive. Somewhere in the back of his mind, like an instinct he could hear something calling for hand sanitizer. But it was muted to an ever more present voice telling him he first and foremost needed to save Amy.

And there she was, his Amy. Laying in the middle of the white bed, with her hair done on the side in a messy braid. Her right hand was to an angle, and gripped tightly around this world's version of him. He looked pale, perhaps from the idea of being in a hospital room and all it's subsequent germs, but it was most likely from how tightly the version of Amy was holding his hand. On the other side of the bed, was the very woman Sheldon had once used the words 'coitus, Amy, and vagina' to, and an older looking man with a big nose, and curly black hair. All were gathered around a screaming Amy.

Sheldon was uncomfortable with this. Based on her feet tied to silver stir ups on either side of the bed, and a head peaking out from her nether regions Sheldon had a feeling he knew what this was. He had seen the same scene with his sister a few months back. Minus a couple rowdy Texans and a bright pink baby bag, this was a birthing scene.

"Make it stop. Stop. Stop." Amy whimpered.

Another Amy and Sheldon. In another universe. Having a baby. And he couldn't flee. Back when it had been him and Amy's goal to produce a superior offspring neither had ever broached this part. This nasty, messy part. He hadn't known at that time about all the bleeding, the fluid, and the need for towels. Speaking of which, where were the towels? Sheldon looked around the room and started to take note of the abnormalities of the scene around him. There were no towels, there were no scissors, and the nurse next to the doctor had left. Maybe she wasn't to that part yet. He turned to Amy who was continually repeating "Crud Monkeys" over and over again. And even though she wasn't really his Amy, Sheldon was proud of her tenacity to keep her language clean despite immense pain. Her face was bright red, her glasses a little skewed on her face. She had dried tear streak patterns on her cheeks. But most importantly- she was skinny. Where he was expecting to see a bump signifying that she was in fact with child, Sheldon saw nothing but blankets. And he got more confused. He looked to the other version of him for answers, but he wasn't the only one doing such.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Amy's mothers face was bright red, as red as Amy's. She also had tears streaming down her face and kept trying to grab Amy's other hand. But Amy just kept repeating her mantra to herself. Too lost in her own world to stop batting away her mother's hand, or defend Sheldon.

"I um. I don't know." the other Sheldon answered. To both their surprise the elderly man, Sheldon assumed to be Amy's father started laughing.

"I'm telling you this is the most eventful wedding night I've ever seen." Wedding night? Sheldon's head was spinning. What did getting married have to do with Amy moaning, and crying in a hospital bed? "Son, I know you two were virgins. I respect you for that. So I hate to ask... are you sure you put it in the right place?"

The other version of Sheldon turned bright red. His eyes looking nowhere but at the purple hands joined together at the bedside. And Sheldon himself felt sick by the idea. It was one of his biggest fears come to life. The one thing he could potentially be terrible at- he was in this universe.

"There are a lot of holes, and it can get confusing down there."

"ITWASTHEBESTDAMNNIGHTOFMYLIFEHEDIDITRIGHT. SHUT. UP. RIGHT. NOW." Amy finally interjected, in basically one breath. It was the loudest and angriest Sheldon had ever heard her. It was like Bernadette's temperament had invaded his girlfriends body, and Sheldon was actually afraid of the short brunette laying crippled in an emergency room. But Amy's father wasn't.

"Honey it was your first time. It's okay if he wasn't all that you dreamed of." The man was studying a clearly uncomfortable Sheldon, looking for signs of weakness with scrupulous eyes. "As long as he figures out what goes where so I don't have to spend every night in the hospital.

At this moment the nurse came back in with a metal tray. Her entrance alerted everyone in the room back to the doctor at the head of the bed, and Sheldon looked to see whose hand's Amy's life was in. He was an older man in his seventies. When the room went silent, he popped his head over the top of the sheet by Amy's feet to look at them. His eyes wide themselves, like he had forgotten there were people there. As if he hadn't been in a room with them up until that point. As if Amy's bathing suit area wasn't abnormally close to his nose. He studied said area, his head disapearing again.

"Meg this is going to pinch," was all the warning he gave the other Amy/Meg before her whole entire pelvis shot off the bed into the air. She was crying and screaming, and the noise broke Sheldon. It was his Amy, but not his Amy, and he would give her anything in the world to make her stop making that noise. If he could he would have cuddled with her on his own accord. He would have bought her six hundred and twenty three tiaras (by his calculations how many he could have afforded taking both his savings and income into consideration). He just wanted her to smile, to be okay. And the other him seemed to have the same thought process. Sheldon watched as he stroked the hair away from her face, and started kissing the top of her head, regardless of the fact that it was sweaty and gross.

About five minutes went passed, five minutes of the most uncomfortable whines, and gasps coming from Amy. After that time, with a pop whatever the doctor had inserted into Amy came out. She gasped loudly, and tried to get her breathing under control as the doctor just moved things around on his tray. Sheldon could hear the clinging of metal instruments, but he didn't dare go past the other Amy's head for fear of what he would see. When he looked over to his Amy, he could see tugging the sleeve of the other Sheldon expectantly. He seemed to understand what she was asking. The other him didn't even look at the parents, or the doctor before snuggling up close to her on a bed much too small for the two of them. Meg put her head into his chest, and he just rocked her back and forth, careful that neither spilled over the edge.

Something about the scene rattled Sheldon. He could remember the infamous snuggling the night she was disheartened by the dress shopping fiasco but that night didn't come easy for them. Or at least not as easy as it was for the two people in front of him. There was no awkward shuffling, no second guessing, no back pats. They shifted with each other, and his hands just caressed her back holding her tight to him. They looked natural, fluid, and comfortable. He held her tightly against him, and for her part Amy did seem to stop crying at his touch.

When the doctor came to the side of the bed to talk to her, Amy didn't look. She stayed wrapped in her husbands embrace.

"Okay, I will have the nurse bring some muscle relaxers, and a pill. The pill is going to make your pee blue for the next week, but don't worry about that."

The other Sheldon looked up at the doctor and opened his mouth. Meg's dad beat him to it. "So was I right? Did good old Taylor put it in her bladder?"

"Urethra." He heard the now named Taylor version of himself, correct under his breath.

"No. In fact, your daughter has something called Interstitial cystitis."

Amy's mom gasped from across the room, and the Taylor version of him rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his wifes head. "I don't understand. What would make it flare up randomly this night?"

"Wait," the father bellowed, putting his hands in his pockets. "What does that mean? Is she going to die?"

"No," The doctor replied, as a nurse brought two pills for Amy to swallow. "It means she has a bladder condition which can be brought about by acidic foods, stress, and orgasm. Her bladder is spasming right now, but with pills it should stop."

Without warning, the bedridden girl sat up so fast that her bed mate fell to the floor. But she didn't even look at him, as he repositioned himself back in the bed, around her. His legs barely fitting. "Are you saying I can never orgasm again without...this happening?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard uncomfortably. "I can redirect you to websites with other people with this problem..."

"Will this happen every time I have sex?" Her voice was high in pitch.

"I don't know. I can't answer that. But I have a feeling..."

"You have a feeling what?"

"Well your wedding was last night. Correct?" The couple nodded. "Well you already have stress right there. At your dinner did you have anything with cranberry, tomato, alcohol, lime, lemon, red meat, or aspartame?"

Amy- no Meg, Sheldon corrected himself mentally, nodded, looking confused. "Basically hit all of those food groups in one night." Taylor offered.

"And-" The doctor looked at her father in the room, then at Meg. His voice lowered to try and give them some semblance of privacy. "How many times did you... orgasm last night?"

The room went quiet. Taylor shifted, and Sheldon had a feeling it was to angle his hips away from her, and not just because he was barely on the small bed to begin with. Amy's mothers face was bright red and she just shook her head over and over. While for his part, Amy's father just studied the ceiling.

"Six." Meg whispered. But even with her voice on soft volume, the number resonated in the room. Sheldon watched his own face twitch uncontrollably and Meg's dad just whistled in the back.

"So much for my theory."

"Well then," the doctor continued. "I think it's safe to say you overloaded your bladder. The nerve endings connected between the pleasure button are all connected to the ones with your bladder so sometimes with IC it can cause flare ups. I will have my nurse give you the same blue pills for any consequent reactions. But in the meantime, do your research. Experiment by taking away foods, and adding foods to see what causes the most severe reactions. Stay away from stressful situations. Keep your vagina clean by washing up after every encounter, and if it is sex that causes these reactions- try taking pain pills before sex, baths with Epsom salt after, and then ice the top of your bladder before you go to sleep. Until then, we will just keep you here until you feel good enough to go home, and give you the two prescriptions."

He left the room, but the four people in it didn't move. Sheldon watched the Amy look alike breathe in and out, and found himself surprised- that even covered in sweat, her face red, her eyes puffy, and her blue hospital gown on she still looked beautiful to him. His beautiful little moth.

"Well Mom and Dad. I'm not sure why Taylor called you here..."

"You were crying. Protocol says it was my duty to inform-"

"But it doesn't matter. Thank you for coming. Now please leave my husband and I alone." Meg finished. It was her typical directness and Sheldon was comforted by it somehow. Maybe it was the lack of crying and screaming, but something about it tugged at a string in his brain to be further examined at a later time. Meg's dad walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He then looked at Taylor, and started chuckling to himself. His wife gave nudged him and chastised him which made him just start guffawing even louder in the tiny room. Taylor was playing with the fraying bed sheets refusing to look at his father in law, even when something was muttered to father was laughing so hard, he left the room, holding his sides, and tears of mirth streaming down his chubby cheeks. Without her husband in the room Meg's mother seemed even more uneasy. She wouldn't look at Taylor and quickly gave her daughter a hug. Meg kissed her mom's cheek and whispered something about calling her. Then with an awkward look between the two, she shuffled out of the room to find her husband.

Meg moaned, and her chest moved upwards, contracting in pain. She grimaced and Taylor quickly positioned himself underneath her so she could lay down easier.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked, rubbing circles on her back again.

"Mortified. In pain. And just mortified." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"What a wedding night." After both of them sat about this, Meg started giggling. Taylor clucked at her.

"How can you laugh? Meg, your father now knows that we had...coitus." This just made her laugh harder.

"Oh boy did we have coitus!" She snorted. "Lots and lots of coitus." Taylor shook his head disapprovingly and she stopped laughing. "I think he can assume, on our wedding night it would happen Taylor." She smiled and snuggled closer to him. When she did this, any annoyance he had on his face just seemed to melt. Sheldon thought that's what his koala face must look like. But Amy wasn't a koala, even if she was wrapped another version of him like one.

"Yes but I didn't want him to visualize it. I wanted it to be an unspoken fact. He called me Big Ol 6 before he left Meg."

"I'm more surprised you didn't freak out when we thought we couldn't have sex anymore." She looked at him carefully but he just stared at her.

"Yes I am glad that we can continue making love."

"But what if we couldn't?" She asked quietly.

"Meg. Meg. Meg. I married you for your mind, not for your body." When she glared at him he shook his head at her. "Really woman. You know what I meant. I love you- no strings attached. Sex or no sex you are mine. There is nothing that could happen that would stop that. Besides, I married you- I think the ceremony itself must tell you as much."

She smiled. "So you didn't care at all when it was taken off the table?"

"Honestly I was more worried about you. You scared me a lot tonight. I wanted you to be safe." He pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder, which was peaking out from under the hospital gown.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Don't ever scare me again like that. You need to take care of yourself, especially now that you are officially my wife."

"You do realize this means that we probably are going to have to take it easy the next couple days on the sex part right?"

Sheldon watched as his mouth turned down, and his eyes got wide in disappointment.

"What? I thought you were fine if sex was taken off the table?" She teased.

"I said I would love you anyways." He clarified. "And I will. I always will. But... stupid acidic food." He mumbled, his fingers now unbraiding her hair and watching as the dark waves slid between his fingers.

"How about this? I can help you out tonight anyways."

"But it's not the same without you experiencing it with me."

"Oh believe me... I still experience something." She said, leaning in to kiss him. Sheldon watched as she leaned in closer, her lips hovering next to the other versions of his. And right before contact was made, Sheldon felt a whirring sensation- signaling another world to be seen. For some unknown reason, he actually felt his stomach drop in disappointment. He told himself it was just because he hated to see something started and not finished. But even he wasn't sure if he really believed it.


	4. The Fame Begins

**A/N- I don't own anything. This story isn't betad... it's mainly just snippets as they come into my head. I have lots of scenarios I would like to put the couple through... *evil laugh*. But remember- reviews inspire plot bunnies.  
**

Sheldon heard shouting but all he could see was white lights flashing in his face. After a couple of moments he allowed the world to come together around him again but he still couldn't see clearly, the flashes not diminishing. And before he knew it he was ambling to keep up with his counterpart, a shorter teenage version of himself. They rounded corners, paced quickly down a narrow hallway. Echo's of people screaming and crying outside the doors followed him, until he had walked far enough that they were all but muted. The other him quickly opened a door, and entered a small room with a bright yellow tint to it. The color was warm, as opposed to the bright lights he had been subjected to earlier. The entire wall was a large mirror, and in front of the mirror, in a red love seat sat a teenage version of Amy.

When Sheldon was younger his mother, and his Meemaw used to have a 'girls night' once a month where they would get together and watch old movies, and it typically coincided with the time that Sheldon's father was out of town himself. Their living room would be dedicated to the likes of Sophia Loren, Rock Hudson, Doris Day, and Cary Grant. He would watch his mother and his Memaw giggle and snort over the television, while they shared a giant popcorn bowl between the two of them. While Sheldon loved when his Meemaw came over, this visit was more disruptive than enjoyable, for the elderly woman would always tell Sheldon "You either watch or you make yourself busy elsewhere" every time he tried to complain about the noise.

Sheldon didn't understand the concept. They cackled like a couple of hens, reassessing the attractiveness of Hudson and Grant, despite the fact that their aesthetic appearance wouldn't have altered from one viewing of the movie to the next. The only other thing the two of them talked about more than male hotness, was Gene Tierney- the most beautiful woman in the universe.

At that moment Sheldon could only stare at young Amy, the embodiment of a classic actress. Her hair was in a short bob, and perfectly plaited, yet a strand of it was curled away from her face. Her cheekbones were pronounced, her eyes wide, and her lips stained a dark red. She was wearing a simple black dress, one that was more modern than from the sixties. But all together, teenage Amy could have given the woman a run for her money. Sheldon looked back at the version of himself, but Sheldon looked exactly like Sheldon had at fifteen- Marvel t, shirt, Chuck Taylors, jeans and all.

"Ugh can you believe this?" Her voice was even higher than his Amy's.

The version of him, took a satchel off of his shoulders, and placed it carefully in the most reasonable location of the room, on a small counter in a corner. He was grabbing a book out of it, a chemistry textbook if the front cover with vials on it was any indication. But the other him barely looked at the girl, pulling out a pair of glasses. Sheldon was proud to see they looked like the tenth doctors.

"Hm?" Without looking where he was going, the younger him gravitated on the opposite side of the girl, and sat down. Sheldon walked around and looked over, curious as to what he could be reading. Yes, it was a chemistry textbook. The one he read when he was five, so this version of him was ten years behind. But at least he knew what chemistry was.

The Amy thrust a magazine on top of the book. On the cover of the glossy pages were the two teenagers in front of him. The girl was whispering into the boys ear, and the other version of him was frozen, clearly mid laugh. Based on the laugh, had it been his universe, the chances are it was a joke either about bowel excretions, or a physics pun. But this universe, the joke could have been some nonsensical knock knock joke. On the top of the page it read

**PASADENA'S FAVORITE POWER COUPLE- Are Jem Richards and Brandon Dewey finally dating? Find out more about their budding romance, as well as their fifth movie together coming out this Spring.**

He watched as the other version of him scanned it, and then gave it back to her, opening his textbook. "It should be my name first."

"What?"

He sighed, and looked up at the girl. "If they are going by star power, alphabetically, or by general newspaper code of gender my name should have gone first."

He watched as Amy rolled her eyes. "That's what bothers you?"

"Well none of it really bothers me per say. I am just stating a fact. Besides, I don't see why you are so worked up about it." He took the magazine she still hadn't touched, and placed it on the ground. Jem, pulled her dress down, before walking toward the huge mirror.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"You will have to be more specific. Tired of newspapers putting us in the wrong order?"

"Putting us together." Jem studied herself in the mirror. And based on the tilt of the head, the pursed lips and the slanted eyes wasn't happy with her own reflection.

"We are always together."

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"I assure you, I am never dumb. But I assume you mean together as a romantic context." She nodded. "They have done it since we were born. I don't know why it's bothering you now."

"Well I just thought with the press release our parents did," She trailed off, still looking at her own eyes staring back at her.

"A press release in which our parents admitted to their diehard fans that they were making another sure to be critically acclaimed movie, starring their children…. Again?"

"When you put it like that. I don't know I just thought…. They came out and said that they didn't expect us to get married in the future. That we were different people than them, and our lives were different. I just thought that would change everything." She frowned.

"Are your parents letting you withdraw from the world of acting in order to pursue your love of math?"

She shook her head and turned around, leaning against the mirror while crossing her arms.

"And do you see my parents allowing me to go into virology, like I explicitly have stated, is where my interest lies?"

"Okay, I get it. Nothing's changed." At this Brandon looked up at the girl. He jerked his head to the side, indicating something to her. Jem just continued looking at him. So the Brandon version of himself placed his hand on the red seat next to him. She walked over and sat down in the spot, shaking her head in amusement at him. In a flash, the boy was on his back, his head on her lap. She giggled, looking down at him with one raised eyebrow. He begged, and she started playing with his hair. He sighed contentedly and starting reading his book again.

"You know it's funny that you want to go into virology when you can't touch most people for fear of viruses."

"I am touching you now woman." She clucked at him and he sighed. "Yes, I know, I know. You aren't people. You have never been people."

"It's funny, because most people go into virology with hopes of becoming a Nobel Prize holder, or for fame. But you already have that."

"I want to do it to help mankind" She snorted at him. "What?"

"When have you ever considered mankind?" He looked at her with wide eyes, like he was trying to get her to remember. "I know, I know, my tenth birthday. I stand by it, first and only time you have ever done anything selfless."

"To be fair though, I only did it because I had to. Your parents were going to do another press celebration, after you had clearly stated 36 times you wanted to go to Disney Land dressed up as Snow White."

"We watched the movie in a movie theater you had rented out, and we got to dress up."

"It wasn't Disney Land."

"But it is still the only time you and I have ever been able to go to a movie theater without it being for a premier, or being hounded by press."

They both sat in silence, thinking.

"Thank the heavens that the ABBA members don't have kids."

"ABBA isn't married anymore."

"Yes, they are."

"I assure you, they aren't. Also, they did have kids. Of course no one, forgive my media jargon, 'Shipped' their offspring together, but the members do have progeny walking among us. Also that is a totally different scenario. ABBA's music was legendary, but they themselves as people weren't huge media figures like our parents."

"Yes they were."

"Name one member of ABBA."

Jem screwed up her face. "John?" He made a buzzer noise.

"Okay okay. I get it. I just wish everyone would stop assuming we are going to get married."

"But we are going to get married."

He watched as Jem's hand stopped going through the younger him's hair. Sheldon wondered what it felt like to have her stroke his hair to begin with. It couldn't be pleasant for her. What if he had lice? But Jem didn't seem concerned with lice as much as staring at her partner with her mouth open in shock.

He looked up from his book, completely confused. "Why are you acting surprised?"

"Brandon! What makes you think we are going to get married?"

"First and foremost- you know our parents. They have made it very clear to us our entire lives that is what they expect. If you think they aren't going to make a media spectacle of it, or force it upon us when their own careers have dimmed, well in the words of my mother, I don't know what you are smoking."

"They can't force us."

"I must say I am surprised your parents never warned you about this scenario. Do you think their possession of our inheritances and our own finances until we are eighteen are not wrapped up in layers of paperwork and legal obligations? Besides, I don't know why you are complaining. I have known we were going to get married since we were seven."

"They told you when you were seven?"

"No, I figured it out." He turned a page.

"Wait. You are saying when you were seven you made an equation that we were going to get married."

He nodded. "Not an equation. I just inferred giving the data necessary. Marriage occurs between you and your best friend, and also the person you are closest to. You are my best friend. It's only natural that you and I would make that legally binding and be married. Besides, who else would you get to measure the length of your moles for you?"

"Seven?" The girl still seemed in shock, even though he had explained it in quite precise terms. Sheldon didn't agree with his inference, but he could follow the thought process.

"Well it was always a possibility. But I knew it was a for sure thing when we got caught for making that CAT scanner together."

"You fell in love with me when you were seven?"

"Really, Jem. I am sure we will get to the hippy dippy stuff later. No, when I was seven I knew you were the only person I would want by my side to save me from radiation burns."

"So that's it then huh? We are going to be married because of our parents, and practicality."

"I resent the implications that you wouldn't want to marry me. I would be a very good partner."

"Oh no. I didn't….. I just….. Well… would I ever be able to date other people?" Jem looked in the mirror, at the image of them together on the couch. And instead of addressing his face below her, she addressed the mirror version of her partner.

"Of course. I am not going to since I don't see the point in stringing someone else along when you and I are, what they say, 'endgame'. But feel free to kiss other boys if you would like."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

He sat up and looked at her, as opposed to conversing with her though a reflection. "Of course it bothers me. But we also have ten years between then and now. I wouldn't want to keep you confined and have you resent me. Do what you have to do. "

"Ten years?"

"All the research I have done shows that couples who marry when they are twenty five have the best marriages. But if you have a different idea in mind, I am open to suggestions. After all it takes two to have a marriage."

Sheldon watched as Jem had a war with herself. He felt like he could visually see the ideas bouncing around in her brain. And when she looked at the other version of him, Sheldon knew where he had seen that look before. Before he could warn himself, not that he could to begin with, the other girl had placed both hands on the couch and leaned towards him. It was like when Amy kissed him when she was drunk. In a movement quick as lightening, Brandon turned his cheek, leaving her lips pressed tight against it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if we are going to be married, I just wanted to know what it would be like." Her face stayed close to his, and the boy gulped.

"You are forgetting that we have ten years between then and now. We wouldn't want to move too fast. That would greatly alter our timeline."

"Oh of course not." She backed to her side of the couch. "Wait… on your time line when do you see us kissing?"

"Around your seventeenth birthday."

Jem nodded, straightening her skirt. "Two years is a long time."

Sheldon watched the other version of himself study his younger version of Amy. His teenage cheeks got bright, and suddenly he became very focused on the book. "Well if our parents have us kissing in this movie, there is no reason I see we shouldn't adjust the timeline."

Jem smiled brightly, and nuzzled under his arm making Brandon go redder. A couple of moments passed in which silence took the room. Sheldon began to feel a pull, knowing that he was going to go somewhere else. But as he was leaving the room he heard her voice asking.

"Wait!...What did you mean when you said you have more star power than me?"

**a/n ps. Would you rather the other universes always have different names or just keep Sheldon and Amy throughout from here on out? I am actually asking because it's something I've played with this entire story and want to know if it bothers you.**


	5. The Snooping Begins

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wrote it, and then my computer broke. So I had to rewrite it. And nothing is worse than having your perfect version and having to rewrite it with only memories to guide you. As I mentioned in my last post I am taking requests. Every other chapter from here on out should be a viewers request. Sign in, and increase the chances that it will be your idea. This one goes out to Hazelra7 who has been one of my best friends here. She never fails to review, give her honest opinion, cheerlead, and also respond to every review she receives as well. You should check out her stories- especially ****Intimacy Collaboration for Systematic Desensitization. It's probably one of my favorite fics right now. So go check her out. Anyways, on with the show. **

A bell rung loudly, and a hotel lobby came into view around Sheldon. In front of the check in desk stood his Amy. Well she looked like his Amy- bulky sweater, orthopedic shoes, hair clip keeping her straight hair out of her face, red glasses. Seeing his Amy filled Sheldon with a feeling of relief.

He had missed her.

How strange to miss someone he had both seen all day but at the same time, not seen in weeks.

Amy rung the bell again, until a teenage girl with blonde ringlets and a green shirt with a name tag rolled her eyes.

"What?"

The name tag said Mitch, but even Sheldon thought it was one letter off from the truth. Mitch was taking in Amy's hair and attire with a scrunched nose and slanted eyes. It wasn't the first time Sheldon had seen a girl give his Amy the same look.

People thought Sheldon didn't notice things like that, but he did. He noticed the judgmental looks woman gave each other. And for some reason he couldn't fathom his Amy seemed to get more looks than Bernadette, and even Penny. Amy was aesthetically pleasing in all senses of the word. So he didn't understand why girls looked at her like five day old chicken. Shouldn't they be looking at her up and down to take notes of what a unique dresser she was, and what true beauty looked like? She looked much better than the girl behind the counter with her face caked in makeup.

"Yes my name is Helga Offlemeyer."Helga, like Helga Hufflepuff. Though she would be much more suited to be Ravenclaw in Sheldon's opinion. Right as he started to imagine them, in the same house ensuring the house cup, Helga slammed a wine cooler on the counter. "I am a maid of honor. And as such, it is my duty to decorate the honeymoon suite before the bride and groom get here. They have already checked in, but I need their room key."

The blonde girl barely blinked. "That's against policy."

"I understand. If I call the mother of the bride, will that ease your troubled mind? I can't call the couple and alert them to the newly picked rose petals that will adorn their bed before they have socially approved coitus, now can I?"

The teenager sighed, clearly bored with the conversation. "Do you know what room they are in?"

"No, but I do know that the last name is either under Sheiab, or her maiden name Smith."

"Sheiab. Their room says no visitors allowed. Not even cleaning staff."

"Obviously because they plan on fornicating. But they can't do that properly without fake candles and rose petals now can they?"

"Okay it's room 314, here is a temporary card. Bring that back when you are done."

Helga nodded, and took the room key. She pushed up her glasses when the thanked the girl, and hurried on her way down the hall. Sheldon followed her all the way up the stairs, wondering every step if perhaps the hotels elevator was broken. As they reached the third floor, she entered a female bathroom, and Sheldon had nothing to do but wait.

A version of himself in a black sleek suit came down the hall. He stopped outside the girls restroom and perched himself against the wall. As people walked ambled up and down the hallway, he nodded to them in passing. About three minutes later a girl with red short bob came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her skinny body tightly, her cleavage on display. See, the fact that _this girl_ was likely to get less disbelieving looks than his practical Amy baffled Sheldon. The redheaded girl immediately wrapped herself around the version of him, and her face because suctioned to his.

Sheldon felt uncomfortable. He hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of him as a man that kissed girls. Let alone a man that kissed any girl that wasn't Amy. Something inside of his stomach twisted, like a guilt or gnawing feeling. He didn't have anything to feel guilty about, it wasn't his fault what other versions of him decided to do. But the idea of him and Amy being in a universe, a mere bathroom away from each other, and not being romantically paired bothered him.

The pair started to walk away. Sheldon stood, waiting for Helga to come out of the bathroom. But she didn't. Sheldon felt the familiar tug, trying to pull him closer to his counterpart. But he ignored it. He would rather follow Amy/Helga and her bridesmaid duties before watching whatever the other couple was about to get up to. But the pulling started to become painful. It felt like tiny rubber bands were hitting every inch of his skin. Sheldon had no choice but to follow his randy self. He walked down the hall and caught up with the couple. A maid walked past, and at that exact moment the red headed girl pulled the other version of him against the wall and started attacking his face again. She stumbled, as if intoxicated, and giggled. Great, so not only was this girl, NOT Amy, but she was a drunk horny fool.

It was at that moment he realized that she had a wine bucket in her hand.

A wine bucket.

The couple pulled away when the maid was around the corner, and started walking again. Towards 314. Sheldon ran ahead of them and sure enough, the red headed girl in the tight dress was Amy. But how?

A man came around the corner slowly, looking at his phone intently. Like clockwork, the pair was on the wall again. The redheaded version of Amy was propped against it, while the other version of him kissed her deeply.

Her hands were running through his counterparts hair urgently, as the other version of him rocked his hips into hers. The movements were even a steady pace, like a dance But the real dance going on was between their mouths. Sheldon could see his tongue fighting with hers. He took into account her labored breathing, the way that her slim legs wrapped tight around his butt. The red in her cheeks, and the small thrusts she returned. She let out a small moan and the sound felt like an electric shock to Sheldon.

He looked around to see the guy on the phone was frozen, finishing some game on it.

The other Amy starting attacking the other hims neck with kisses. And Sheldon had to wonder how that felt. Did it feel wet and sloppy or, judging by his own gasps and moans did it feel good? And were they really going about this in front of another person? At that moment the other Amy moaned extremely loudly.

"Oh Smith!"

Sheldon had an urge to flee. As did the guy on the cell phone. He looked up, and seeming to notice the couple on the wall for the first time, walked quickly past. As soon as he did, Helga's legs became disentangled, and she walked quickly towards room 314. The other him shook his head once, and followed closely behind.

When they got to the room they nodded each other, swiped the key card and entered. To Sheldon's surprise, the room wasn't empty and ready for them to ravish each other. Instead there were three bulky men on the other side of the room talking. When the door opened, the gathered men quickly drew out guns.

Smith started pushing buttons on a black electronic box by the door. Helga ducked and rolled under a couch. One of the guys came barreling towards other Sheldon, but his tall counterpart quickly elbowed him in the face, pushed some type of needle into his arm, and then continued beeping numbers into the pad.

Helga on the other side of the room seemed to be fairing pretty well for herself. Both men were going at her, having been disarmed of their guns by some well placed kicking on her part. But push for push, she was there. She ducked at all the right times, and within minutes both men were laying on a pile on top of each other.

As she single handily took out two men, Sheldon was reminded of all the times he had watched girls take out the bad guys. He had spent many a night with the boys watching Buffy take down the vampires, Sarah Conner wield a lofty kick, and even an episode or two of Echo punching an enemy into submission. During these episodes Leonard would drool out of the left side of his mouth, Raj would giggle like a little girl, and Howard would make some distasteful comment about engaging in intercourse with said woman. Sheldon never understood how they could let their silly endocrine systems get in the way of enjoying the defeat of the bad guy, and the furthering of the plot.

Until Amy. Or who ever this girl was.

Sheldon wondered if his Amy would ever take a karate class with him. But then, he cursed himself and his own thought process. Why would he want his libido to pop up again? It seemed highly distasteful to feel _horny_ when there were three men in the room who were either sleeping, or more likely dead.

He looked over to the other version of him to see if he was equally affected. Only to realize the other version of himself was looking in a mirror at himself. He had missed the Helga show to admire his own neck? It had dark red bruises on it, and Sheldon marveled that Helga had gotten away unscathed, while he himself seemed to have already been injured.

"Hickeys? Really? Got that carried away in the moment _Helga_?" The agent turned to his partner and raised his eyebrow.

"Like you are one to talk. I know that wasn't your gun in your pocket."

The other him waved his hand in the air like it wasn't of consequence. "You know, I think I was more turned on by the frumpy version of you. You should wear sweaters and glasses more often."

How peculiar. He was admiring this version of Amy, while the other version of him was thinking fondly of a look alike of his version of Amy. Oh the universe crossing irony.

"I'm sure." She said dryly, but Sheldon had no idea why. "Enough with the jibber jabber, and help me find this flash drive."

After a couple of minutes of watching them tear the apartment to pieces looking for the flash drive in question, a red ping came from the security system. His counterpart went over to it and looked at it.

"Uh-oh."

Helga, or whatever her name might be looked up from the couch she was searching under. "Tell me you did not just say uh-oh."

But even Sheldon knew, from the guilty look on his counter parts face, that something was wrong. Helga rushed over to look at the security system.

"You did disarm the second base didn't you?" But the other him turned around and frantically started pressing buttons.

"Well…."

"You didn't?"

"Well there was the bad guy, and the fighting, and…"

Sheldon expected Helga to get mad, to yell, or to do something, but instead her gaze was fixated on a digital photograph on the other side of the room that had clearly been brought from outside the hotel. It was flashing pictures of numbers, a code.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" His reply seemed strained.

"You know morse code right?"

Arthur/Smith looked at Helga for a second, his fingers hovering over the key pad.

"This digital photograph is their walkie talkie. Their means of communicating. And look."

The numbers on the screen weren't morse code, so Sheldon was confused as to what it had to do with her findings.

"It's a combination between morse code and Op!" He looked at her with pride. "I don't say this very often. But you, little lady, are remarkable." Before typing something else into the system.

She continued searching around the apartment, and after awhile the beeping stopped, right as Helga called for Arthur's attention.

"The flash drive… it's plugged into the frame. Which means that if I unplug this, they will know we have it."

"If they don't already for the four minute breach in security. Will it disable their means of communication?"

"No. It's just transmitting it. It's not creating it. Escape plan?"

"Get out of here." He answered.

"Wanna vague that up for me?"

"We should maintain our covers and make out down the halls, until we are a safe distance."

"It always comes back to making out with you doesn't it?" And Sheldon had to wonder what that meant. Helga looked around the room. "Okay, ready." She grabbed hold of the flash drive, and he opened the door. "Go." She ran forward, only to run into a big body standing in the entrance to the open door. Arthur pulled her backwards towards him and they shared a look.

"Not so fast." The burly man said.

"Code Flash." Arthur yelled, but before Sheldon could see what code flash was, he was pulled towards a universe with a screaming child.

He understood how the baby felt at that moment. He wanted to cry with frustration as well. He had finally entered an interesting universe, only to leave before the good guys won.


	6. The Sitcom Begins

**A/N- First I wanted to thank you all for your reviews. They mean the world to me. I feel like a terrible writer- so to hear feedback otherwise inspires me. Second- as always you can request things. This chapter in fact was requested by Lady Maca. She is fantastic, and her reviews always warm my heart. Third- Thank you to those who have recommended this story to other people, or favorited it. It warms my heart. And last- tell me what you like, what you don't, ect so I can improve. As always- you guys are my favorites. **

Sheldon heard a child crying, but what he saw was something different entirely.

In front of him was a couple rolling around on a bed kissing each other furiously.

"Should we…?" Of course it was another Amy. What else did he expect? He couldn't see her very well, being tangled up in sheets and another version of him.

"No. He will stop." The other version of him was hard to make out, seeing as he was literally in action of rolling and mushing his face tightly with the other Amy. The couple was making noises, noises that made him uncomfortable. And the child crying wasn't completely drowning it out.

And after awhile, an older child's cries intermingled with the baby- lower pitched and louder. At this, both the couple groaned, and came apart from each other. They both took a second to lie on their respective sides of the bed, staring at the ceiling as their breathing returned to a normal pace. The children screaming increased as seconds passed. The other Amy went to stand up, but the other Sheldon stopped her.

"I got it. You sleep."

His counterpart reached over to the side of the bed, and put on a pair of glasses by the lamp. He ambled down the hall, until he reached the end of the hall. When he opened the door, a nursery came into view. It was painted blue and green with trains all over the walls. The other him leaned into the crib, and without hesitation picked up the baby. He murmured to it, things Sheldon couldn't hear over the child's screams. But after a couple bounces the baby's cries stopped. As soon as he stopped crying, the crying in another room stopped as well. The other Sheldon brought the baby over to a changing station, and Sheldon felt his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"I remember when we first had Albert."

Both Sheldon's jumped in shock at Amy in the doorway. Her lips curved up and Sheldon looked at the girl, nay _woman_, across from him. Her hair was long, and messy, and her short frame was wrapped up tightly in a fluffy robe that went down to the floor. Her eyes had big dark circles underneath them but her cheeks had a red tint that made her look very much awake. She padded over, her monkey slippers squeaking on the hardwood floor. The other version of him continued his disgusting task, and then when he had the baby boy in another diaper and nightie, he took the rancid diaper and put it in some type of pulley contraption out the window. Sheldon got closer to inspect it.

It clearly took the waste to the local garbage can, and based on the screws and craftsmanship- homemade if he had to guess. Sheldon looked back at his father self and the child, that was now lying alone in it's crib.

The baby had a small nose, tiny fingers and toes. When him and Amy had planned their benign overlord he hadn't imagined something so small, tiny, and life like. The babies skin was red and folded over itself in layers. It's tiny eyelids opened and Sheldon was shocked when Amy's green eyes stared back at him. Sheldon felt a whirring feeling in his stomach he couldn't place. Disconcerted, he tried to walk away from the child's eyesight, but unbelievably the babies eyes followed him.

"I remember you refusing to change a single diaper."

The other Sheldon was washing his hands and a makeshift sink in the corner of the room.

"I changed exactly six!" He defended, as he shook the water off his hands. He then walked over to the rocking chair his wife was by, and pulled her into his lap with ease.

"Out of how many?"

The other him didn't answer. But he instead tucked his wife's hair behind her ear and started rocking them in a synchronized motion.

"Thank goodness that changed with the triplets. Also, I remember with Albert, anytime he woke up at this hour you insisted I was the one with the milk."

"I also remember you threatening to leave me every other day." The Sheldon interrupted. And Sheldon got a sickening feeling within his stomach. An Amy threatened to leave him when he was a father? Had he failed so much as a husband that she had felt she had no other choice? Did she ever pack up her stuff? Had the other him ever come home to nothing but a note and an empty apartment?

Amy giggled, and Sheldon was thankful it was a past memory in the least.

The other Sheldon laughed "Why else do you think I got you pregnant with the triplets so soon after?"

"You were going to leave Dad?" A teenager stood in the open doorway and Sheldon was shocked to see a mini version of himself. He had Amy's eyebrows, and her lips. But his eyes, stature, and nose were all mirrors of his fathers.

Sheldon looked to the couple in the rocking chair.

"Albert, your brother is sleeping. Try to whisper." The other Sheldon said in a fatherly tone. Did the fatherly tone come with being a dad? Or had he practiced it over the years?

"George, let's just leave the baby to sleep." George. How ironic that in the world where Sheldon was a father figure he was named after his own fathers name.

As soon as the door was shut behind the nursery, the Amy mom pulled Albert into a hug.

"No Albert. I was never going to leave your father. That was a joke."

"But you said something about having the triplets to make her stay. Is that why you had more kids?"

The other Sheldon shook his head, mirth in his smile. "Albert do the math between you and your siblings. Do you really think your siblings were unplanned?"

"Well I am thirteen and they are five so that is…" He trailed off and minutes passed.

No. No. NO. There was no way one of Amy and his offspring was stupid. No. It wasn't possible. By thirteen Sheldon was finishing up his PHD, and this kid couldn't figure out a kindergarten math equation.

"Six years."

"Oh dear Lord." George said.

"Eight years honey." His mother corrected. "Now go to bed, you have a science test in the morning."

"I hate science. Pro baseball players don't need to know science."

George opened his mouth, but his wife put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Go to bed. And if you decide to "play with yourself" please be discreet."

"Ew mom. Regular moms pretend not to know about that. Can you please just be normal for once? Or at least turn a blind ear?"

"Don't sass your mother young man. Go to bed before I ground you from your game tomorrow." And with that, Albert ran down the hall.

"George! You didn't correct him. What if he thinks an ear can be blind?"

"Sam, I have spent the ten years trying to teach him that dragons never existed. I highly doubt he cares." They both looked at their son's closed door before walking back to their own. "When we named him after Einstein we had such hopes. Now I know what cruel cruel irony the world imparts. Sam…. how is it possible with our genes we had a son that told me the other day his brain works 24/7?" When she raised an eyebrow at him he sighed. "Twenty four hours during the day and seven at night according to him."

"We knew when we decided to have offspring there were chances, however small, that they would not be as intellectually gifted as us. Speaking of which, the other day when Andrea was winning the science bowl,"

"How our son ended up getting a brilliant girlfriend I will never understand."

Maybe it was like a Leonard and Penny situation Sheldon thought to himself. But then quickly retracted because very few people would refer to Leonard as brilliant.

"As I was saying, Albert asked me a perplexing question."

"Please tell me it wasn't where British people are from again."

"No. He asked if you wished he was more like Andrea."

"Fascinating."

"What is?"

"The concept. You are having me suppose a paradigm in which I have to choose between the son I know, and an idealized version of him that we created before he was conceived. And then asking me to postulate which I would prefer."

"I suppose I am."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What would you choose?"

"I chose Al as he is, limited intelligence and all. But that should be of no surprise to you, mothers love and all. I know that father and sons relationships are very different. So George, I pose the question- do you wish Alfred was smarter?"

Of course he did. Sheldon was embarrassed for George in that second. What was the point of having a protege if he wasn't that, a protege?

"Yes and no. I don't wish Al to never learn anything. Heaven knows that boy needs to learn a great deal more before we unleash him on the world. But, no I wouldn't trade him. He is very different from me, but in a lot of good ways as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while he is quite unremarkable grades wise, he is blessed with a loyalty and goodness he must have gotten from you. He is a much nicer person than I am, and I envy that it comes so easily to him. As do social cues- in that area he is far more advanced than you and I were."

"I know what you mean. He has no trouble making friends."

"And last- while I wish he were excelling in school, I find myself surprised by how proud I am of his raw talent in sports. In fact the other day I was looking up his batting average compared to those of students applying for colleges and I think,"

At that moment Sam leaned over and kissed George gently. There was no tongue involved, for which Sheldon was grateful.

"What was that for?" George asked.

Sam smiled and just did it again. George, went with it, seeming eager to get kissed regardless of the reason.

"Back to our original discussion, I don't need Al to be a genius. We have Marie. Did you know the other day I taught her Avogardo's number, and she found the right number of molecules. I didn't even understand that concept until I was eight!"

Sheldon was baffled. The other him was proud of someone else's accomplishments. Shouldn't he be jealous that his child was learning at a more accelerated rate than he had?

"And we have our other beautiful children." Sam reminded gently.

"Very true. The other two can long divide already, which is more than I can say for Al."

"I know Marie is daddy's girl. But make sure you don't always give her special treatment."

At that moment a huge crash occurred in the living room, and both parents jumped out of bed. In the main room stood three five year old children looking at a broken hulk piggy bank.

Sheldon felt the anxiety coming on. His fingers twitching, his pulse quickening. The hulk piggy bank was a collectable that wasn't produced anymore and here it was smashed into a million pieces on the floor. With three sticky kids looking on with nothing more than surprise.

"What happened?" Gasped Sam.

"Ian had a nightmare." One of the small boys said. He, and his brother were in matching blue and green striped pajamas and Sheldon couldn't tell them apart. They both had Sheldon's bright blue eyes, but Amy's facial structure. It was getting unnerving to see their traits intermingled on such small children.

The other boy, Ian, nodded. "And last time Daddy had a nightmare before the baby came you two watched TV together and counted money to make sure everything was going to be okay."

The adults shared a look. But Sheldon hadn't gotten over the broken piggy bank. It just stood there, in shambles. George wasn't freaking out though, in fact he barely looked at the shards before picking up Ian into his arms.

"What was the nightmare about Ian?"

"The boogeyman."

"Ah, understandable. Quite a scary figment of the imagination. As a young boy it kept me awake for many a night as well."

"But Ian, you do know there is no such thing as the boogeyman?"

He nodded. "But it still scares me. Mommy will you sing me soft kitty?" The boy reached over for his mom, but the other small boy was currently tugging at her robe as well.

"But mommy we hadn't even turned on the TV. Who knows if the boogeyman will return?"

Sam picked up the child tugging at her undergarment and then kissed Ian, who was still reaching for her on his nose. "Which do we want Ian? Soft kitty or one episode before bed?"

"But Sam, it's late and studies show…" But in the middle of George's speech the little girl tugged on his hand. Sheldon allowed himself to look at her and did a double take. She looked like Amy. But small. And she had his own bright blue eyes.

"Daddy, can we please watch an episode of Star Trek?"

Sheldon had never really understood girls. From a young age they chased him around the play ground screaming nonsense about cooties and kisses. When they were teenagers they teased him for his acne, his intelligence, and anything else they deemed peculiar about him. And even as adults they remained hormonal and unpredictable- both things that unnerved Sheldon. Yes, as a whole women baffled him and he had very little interest in their company. He always imagined having sons. Sons like him, who would grow up to be him. But at that moment- looking into her green eyes Sheldon felt the rest of the world fall away.

She was his little girl.

He had only known her a moment, but if she asked him to rob a bank for her, he would have at that very moment. He wanted to shower her with gifts, to tell her the worlds biggest secrets, and most of all he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and smother her with love. How strange, to have a desire to love something so much it tingled to the ends of his fingertips, just twitching to hold her.

It was like the bluejay but twenty times stronger.

"I suppose we can watch one episode. But that is it, then it is bed for you all." George tickled the little boy he was holding. "Even you."

Ian nodded. "But I want to snuggle with mommy."

"Mommies already holding me!"

"Too bad. I called her."

The little girl tugged on Sheldon's hand. "Daddy!" She whispered. "I tried to tell Eric that his inertia was going to break it."

The other boys were squabbling loudly but George was looking at his princess. Sheldon knew, without doubt, that's what this small child was to him. His princess. He looked over at Sam, who was on the floor negotiating with the other two children. That would mean she was his Queen.

"What episode do you want to watch Mare?"

Sheldon didn't use nicknames for people in his life. He wondered if he had any for his wife as well.

The little girl whispered something to him and he went over to the dvd player and put it in. He also shut off the lights, but the lights being dimmed did nothing to diminish the squabbling voices of the young children, who were now arguing over who was going to get the couch.

"Well I am going to sit on the floor." Sam said. "So one of you gets the couch and one of you can snuggle in my lap on the floor. Which is it going to be?"

Without a moments pause, Ian snuggled into his mothers lap while the other one, Eric, sprawled out on the other side of the couch. George grabbed a book with a pirate and a girl with her cleavage hanging out and handed it to his wife on the floor. He then sat behind her, and his daughter snuggled into his lap. Within minutes all of the children, in their various positions fell asleep. Their tiny eyes closing, and their snores echoing in the small room.

George's eyes stayed focused on the screen, but his hands wandered. He rubbed Sam's back and played with her hair. The part that surprised Sheldon was that it seemed to come second nature to the other him, touching her. She didn't even notice or thank him for it. She was lost in her book. At one point the other him got a sneaky smile on his face. And he started to tickle a pressure point in her neck.

He watched as Sam, writhed a little bit and giggled before casting a mock disapproving glare in George's direction. Both looked to the children, who were still passed out in all direction.

"I love you."

Sam smiled and leaned her head against his leg. "I love you too." She kissed his bare knee and leaned against it again, going back to her book.

Sheldon looked at the scene, a 70's sitcom before his eyes. His own family had been a household of screaming, booze, yelling, hitting, where if you said the wrong thing it could result in getting spanked with his father's Texas belt buckle. And Sheldon had always assumed that's what every family was like. Leonard's mom, while perfect in Sheldon's eyes, had even somehow been a disappointment to her son. So Sheldon never aspired to have a fake family like on the television set. He had instead set his sites on things more realistic. A nobel prize beat aspiring for love and companionship that could only lead to fighting, discontent, and children hiding in tree houses to escape dads wrath after he drank too much Vodka. Siblings fights were solved over who could kick each other in the balls harder (Missy always won). And the best case scenario was someone could leave or die, so the other parent could attempt to wrangle all the kids by him or her self.

But here was a Sheldon and Amy that were happy. Neither had put eye drops in each others alcohol, neither had threatened their kids with a paddle, and neither seemed unhappy.

But also, it was unlikely. This scenario was a statistic. It didn't definitively prove that somehow him and Amy could 'have it all'. He needed to remember that before he got all hippy dippy.

As the pull came for him, Sheldon welcomed it's tugging and let himself be taken away. He looked back one last time at the little girl, her mouth open, and her hands tightly grasping her fathers pants like a pillow.

An odd probability.


	7. The Hiding Begins

**A/N- SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. I moved states, and am preparing for a move abroad. On top of that, and working every day my computer broke. So I have to go to great lengths to find a computer. Hopefully this will be fixed soon. My beta for the other story is going through finals- so hopefully we will have a chapter ready for you by next week. As not to busy her, I will be working to fulfill all your prompts on this story. Don't hesitate to request them. Next chapter will be another request- this one is my own creation. And as always THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. **

Sheldon looked around at the room he was in. It was filled with deep mahogany dressers and armoires. The patterns were intricate and lavish, but the pieces themselves seemed outdated and old. Perhaps it was the film of dust they were all covered in. In the middle of the room stood a large red table. There was no light, but a clear sun panel in the ceiling above him. It illuminated the room well enough with streaks of light flashing stripes across the room. He could see the dust floating in the dank air, a space that seemed uninhabited. And there was no candles to brighten the room further.

A hatch opened and another version of him climbed up wooden stairs to the room. He had on a pin stripe suit, but his hair was messy in every direction. A pocket watch was visible. And Sheldon smiled to himself at the sight of it.

When his body was fully in view, a body came from the shadows and stood on the opposite side of the table. Her face was the only thing illuminated. A woman. Amy. _Of course.  
_

This version of her had stockings, a tan skirt, and a sweater on. It wasn't as bulky or as modern as the ones his version of Amy wore- but it was simple. Black with black buttons. Her hair was straight, and her face was clear- of both makeup and glasses.

"You're back." She breathed, her eyes dancing from his black simple shoes to every hair on his head, seeming to take them all into account.

He nodded, and Sheldon watched as his counter part gulped. He also was looking at Amy in a way Sheldon couldn't classify. Was he hungry? Was he surprised to see her? Was she supposed to be fatally injured or something? _Something's happening. _

But both stood, feet apart drinking each other in with only their eyes. The other Amy's irises darkened by the second, and he could tell her breathing was becoming more and more labored. Amy somehow seemed more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before, more emotionally open if that were possible. Yet she wasn't speaking. Whatever truths her body was radiating from feet away from him, her mouth was locking them closed within.

And the other him wasn't fairing all that well either. He looked like a fool, standing open mouthed, just staring at her.

A clock chimed in another room, the noise far off, but neither looked in it's direction. They also didn't say anything, or step closer. Whatever was going on was over Sheldon's head. Leonard was better at social situations like these. He would know if there was some obvious glaring cue he had missed.

How funny to think Sheldon would be consulting Leonard to shed light on another Sheldon. Sheldon shook his head at the thought. No, the clues were in front of him. It was time to figure out what was going on.

Clue one- It had at least been five minutes and neither of them had spoken. Or moved very much for that matter. They weren't communicating telepathically as far as he could tell because their facial expressions hadn't altered. No, if anything they were both avoiding eye contact with each other. But their eyes were the only thing that were moving. Both of their irises were following each others slight movements carefully. They were drinking each other in, and seemingly not getting full off the sight.

Clue two- Both had twitched in weird ways. Amy's counterpart reached hand out towards her partner a couple of times before bringing it back to her side. As for the other Sheldon, he kept opening and closing his mouth unattractively.

No. They both wanted to say, or do something. But both were afraid of the consequences. He might as well have been drowning in all the unspoken words between them.

But they weren't mad at each other. No, Amy's eyes seemed to be dilated, and his own seemed to be wide with relief or anticipation.

"You were late. I,"

"Yes I imagine that must have worried you. I am sorry." But opposed to trying to cut her off, it seemed as if he was trying to spare her any more fears or worries.

"It's not your fault."

"I heard that they,"

"Next door." The words were overlapping so fast Sheldon's brain was whirring to keep up.

"You saw?"

"I heard. There was screaming and wailing."

"And here?"

"Someone came in."

"No. How?"

"It's fine."

How?" He seemed irritated now.

"They came in, I hid in a dresser. They didn't check."

"But they got in? They were here? They could have found you?"

"They are looking for families, Victor. Not one stray girl." She saw that Victor hardly seemed placated so she continued. "I'm safe."

"You're safe." He breathed, and Sheldon saw a lot of emotions cross his face. The other version of him didn't mask any of them and he was able to see it all- fear, worry, relief, and fear again. He could see his blue eyes across from him watering without shame or reserve.

The woman seemed to understand. She nodded, no tears in her own eyes. Standing a little straighter. "I'm safe. You're safe."

"Jannes,"

"You are two hours late Victor." The tables had turned.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought... maybe that you had been..."

"No." He smiled hopefully at her, and she smiled back, though her eyes looked fuller, bigger. It was probably because they were beginning to fill with water. And the tables had turned again, because it was Victor whose eyes were clear and back was taller. _They are taking turns comforting each other. _ "I told you nobody suspects their crazy scientist neighbor. Well at least not of anything more than accidentally blowing the town apart." He chuckled, to signify that it was supposed to be a joke more than actually finding his own words amusing.

"It doesn't stop me from..." She looked at him, and the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. So she turned her head to the side to control herself.

"Actually... Um... the reason I was late... I have some news."

Jannes smiled at him, a reassuring smile. Sheldon knew that particular smile from his own Amy's facial expressions. "Yes Victor?"

Victor ran his hands through his hair. It didn't make it any messier than it already was to begin with. He opened his mouth again, and then closed it. He looked back up to Jannes, who was still smiling that particular smile. "There is a rumor. And I don't want to get your hopes up... but.."

Jannes walked towards Victor. And Victor seemed to be taking into account every step she took, and exactly how far away her body was from his. "But?"

Victor's eyes snapped away from noting her body vicinity, and back to her face dazed. "Huh? Oh. Hitler committed suicide today because the allied forces are coming our way."

"WHAT?"

"Rumor has it that," But before he could finish small little Jannes was in his arms, her brown hair in his face, her small frame wrapped tightly around his. And instead of complaining about the invasion of his space, Victor held her tight. A small smile gracing his face, not that she could see it. Both stood there grasping at each other until three mutual breaths had passed.

The small brunette removed herself from her tall partner, and looked down at her arms. She awkwardly placed them back at her side and took a step back, a small apology muttered. For his part, Victor nodded and stood up taller. But his eyes didn't stop looking down at her. Seconds passed, with them standing inches apart from each other. Both were doing the eye thing again.

They just watched each other. They watched each others small movements, the vicinity between them. And just before Sheldon was about to roll his eyes something happened.

Like a gust of wind, suddenly their lips were attached to each others. His hands had found a way to the notch above her hip bone holding her tight, and her hands were grasping his face. Had Amy's hands always been that small?

It was strange. Sheldon had kissed Amy. He had seen other versions of him kiss Amy. _I can't stop watching. I don't want to stop watching. _Somehow watching Victor sweep Jannes into his arms, lifting her up on his own body so that she was his level made Sheldon feel..._curious. _

The couple was overcome with so much emotion, so much passion. And it was actually tangible in the entire room. It spilled off of them and on to every wooden piece of furniture in the room. The whole room was filled to the brim with longing, passion, wanting, and needing. Sheldon could practically taste it. He could hear Amy- no Jannes gasp into his own mouth, and he could hear himself take a large breath. He watched as her hands roved through his hair, and his own hands wrapped around her back as if he couldn't possibly pull her any closer to him.

_This is how it is supposed to be._

But where had that thought come from? In what way was a couple swept up in emotion some type of requirement on the universe. Gravity was _supposed to be_. Star Trek was supposed to exist. This silly couple making out didn't have any right to claim itself as universe 'must have'.

But then he heard himself grunt, and watched as he placed her on the edge of the table. Her legs wrapped around his waist and both continued fluidly moving with each other.

Sheldon should have been blushing. But he instead felt a feeling in his skin, in his stomach that kept spiraling around in his body. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Sheldon watched with anticipation as the couple came up for air. Victor placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as he struggled for breath. And for her part, Jannes was heaving but she stared in shock at Victor. _The same face Amy had when I kissed her the first time._ Sheldon could see a tear streak down her face. _Was she hurt? Had he been too forceful and injured her?_

But Sheldon's twin also had a matching dried tear streak down his own face. _Was it her tears or his tears? _But he got his answer as Amy's Jewish counterpart let out a watery laugh. Another track of water fell down her face. And Victor wiped her tear away with a smile, his own eyes wetter than made Sheldon comfortable. Both looked at each other before hugging tight. He heard a couple sniffles but couldn't tell which party they originated from.

But if they had just kissed why were they crying?

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too."

"But I didn't want,"

"To put you in danger with my emotions."

"To make you feel obligated."

At the same time both withdrew from the hug, but they kept their faces close together. Close enough that they could still see in each others eyes, that their noses could graze each others.

"I can't lose you." They both said at the same time. And neither seemed surprised by the admission, or the unison thought process. Instead it prompted them to kiss each other again. This time their eyes locked until the moment their lips brushed. And this kiss was gentle. Sheldon could see clearly where her lips were in relation to his, and the gentle way he nibbled on them. He could see Amy's tongue dart across his lower lip, hesitantly before his own reached it.

And he didn't feel uncomfortable. Why didn't he feel uncomfortable? _Where was the pulling/whirring feeling when you need it?  
_  
Sure enough, seconds later Sheldon felt himself being pulled. He needed to get away before he saw the couple have coitus in front of him and he waxed poetic about it.

What was happening to him?

**A/N- Chapter inspired by the song Alive with the Glory of Love. Go take a listen.**


End file.
